


Just pure filth

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Just what the title says. Jesus, I was obsessed back then with getting the pure and beautiful Emily into all sorts of unlikely explicit situations. Don't read if you're hard core Naomily...it'll break your heart. DO read if you were/are like me back in 2013...trying to outdo other writers with exotic and downright filthy combinations involving the (not so) demure Emily.





	Just pure filth

Emily and Thomas 

They were laying on a soft fold of blankets Thomas had brought from his flat to make things more comfortable, post coitus, as it were. The only sounds came from the trees gently rustling around the tree house and the occasional tweet of a solitary bird. Both were naked, sated for now, both breathing slowly. Both thinking...

"Emily" Thomas said eventually as the slim dark eyed girl laid quietly beside him, her hand resting comfortably on his smooth thigh.

"Yeah?" she said huskily. They'd already been at it for the best part of an hour. Emily knew she'd have to get dressed and leave fairly soon. Sex with Thomas was always satisfying, but lately it left her oddly empty afterwards. Unlike when she slept with Naomi or Katie, her and the African boy didn't do much talking after the physical act. During? Well that was quite another thing. Once Thomas discovered that dirty talk...especially in his native French... turned Emily on almost as much as his pounding cock, he talked to her a whole lot, either when his dick was in her mouth....her pussy...or even occasionally her tight but willing little arse.

"I know you said this is probably one of the last times we ever do this, ma cherie....." he said wistfully.

"Yeah...that's right, I'm afraid” Emily said quietly “...I know Katie and Naomi suspect me....us... already...it's just a matter of time before they catch us, if we carry on doing...this. And I know that'll be it for sure then. They'll leave me...both of them, and I couldn't bear that"

He didn't answer for a moment, hearing the fear in her voice, then turned his head towards her.

"So...can I ask you something...something really, really personal?" he said seriously.

She laughed then, a tinkling, semi rough sound. All that moaning and screaming while he ploughed her with that oversized cock had made her naturally husky voice almost hoarse today.  
"Personal?" she giggled throatily "I think we're way past that babe...seeing as how you've had your cock inside every place I can let you, over and over. ...nothing much can shock me now Tommo"  
He smiled at her amusement.

"OK...then. You know I've always been curious about the fact that you willingly go down on me every time we do this...and not just because I love it, and you want to please me by doing it for me.. you definitely seem to actually enjoy it. For a girl who was so firmly gay before...how is sucking my dick pleasurable to you?...even some straight girls hate doing it...believe me, I know"

She lifted herself up on one elbow and smirked down at him. Her small hand slid over his thigh and lightly gripped his soft cock at the base, which immediately made it began to harden along its length. Even after an hour of pounding her, even after she'd sucked him completely dry afterwards, she always had this instant effect on him. He groaned quietly as she squeezed firmly and she chuckled at his reaction.

"Truth?" she said, giving him a long slow stroke, which accelerated his hardening.

"Truth" he answered, stilling her hand with his big one. He wanted to hear this and once she got him fully hard, he knew her mouth would soon be otherwise occupied.

"OK..." she whispered, taking her hand away and resting it back on his thigh.

"When I was 14....me and Katie had gone over the park near our old house. We had an argument....which was like a daily thing in those days...anyway. She fucked off with some kid who lived a street away, probably to practice French kissing or something. She hasn't changed much…?" she said with a touch of amusement. "So...I was on my own, just sitting on the swings, not wanting to go find her, or to go home...so I wandered over to the toilet block at the far side of the park. It was one of those drab grey single storey blocks the council put up. Nowadays they're all closed, coz of the guys using them to pick up other guys, but, well, this one wasn't getting used for THAT sort of thing then"

She paused and brushed her hair out of her eyes, looking down at him fondly.

"Sure you want to hear this Tommo, it gets a bit...messy?"

He nodded, now his interest was well and truly piqued.

"You said you were fourteen, yes...so, just a child really?"

Emily shrugged and pursed her lips prettily.

"Nothing much changes Tommo, Katie already had a great pair of tits, I just had two little plum sized bumps then. But believe me...I wasn't exactly innocent, even at that age....we had the internet and Katie and I did the whole ‘you show me yours...’ thing as soon as we started our periods. She began masturbating first, but I was only days behind her...as soon as I worked out how to do it"

Thomas felt his cock stirring again as his imagination conjured up the image of a youthful Emily getting herself off. He knew she was a bit of an exhibitionist, having watched her do it to herself quite a few times, but still he was surprised at this frankness about her past.

"So...you and Katie....even then....?" he asked slowly

"Well, not like now, obviously, we never, you know...did each other with tongues and stuff like now...just fingers. And this was well before either of us started getting it on with other people. But we played around a bit together, you know...explored each others bodies. Then she discovered cocks at 15 and it was two years before we started agai....well...you know the rest Tommo, you were there, remember?"

He nodded and laid back, linking his hands behind his head, staring up at the rough wooden ceiling.

"Go on..." he urged her quietly.

"So, anyway, I had a thing about public toilets in those days, don’t laugh...you know, all those mysterious sex messages and crude drawings of cocks on the walls? Sounds really sordid now I know, but I didn't think that at 14. So I go into an empty cubicle in the ladies, hike my dress up, drop my knickers to my ankles, sit on a toilet seat and begin reading. One thing led to another after a while, and so I started playing with myself while reading some fucked up message or other. I wasn't really trying to make myself come...just teasing myself down there...you know, like you do to me when you're gonna fuck me soon?"

Thomas tensed at that. His big cock was quivering straight up now, the head glistening as precum beaded on the tip. He knew Emily was aware of it, but gritted his teeth, determined to hear this dirty little story out before he let her suck it.

""Well, I should have been more careful about locking the door obviously. One minute it's closed, the next its wide open, I'm sitting there with this little yellow spaghetti strap summer dress right up over my waist, my knickers round my ankles, frigging myself. And then I saw him"

"Him?" Thomas gasped "But weren't you in the ladies toilet?"

Emily smiled ruefully.

"Yeah I was. But this guy had obviously been watching me before I went in. I guess he saw I was in there for ages...there wasn't anyone else in the park that afternoon...so he..."

"He attacked you?" Thomas said in a shocked voice

Emily shook her head.

"No, NO Tommo, he didn't attack me...it wasn't like that at all. He DID sort of blackmail me though...?"

Thomas swallowed hard.

"How?" he breathed, although he knew now where this was going.

"He told me I had two choices...I could run away, and he'd find my parents and tell them I'd been wanking in the public toilets...or I could just let him watch me finish myself off, and he'd go away afterwards"

"Mon Dieu, Emily" Thomas said "He could have raped you...killed you even"

Emily sighed.

"I know that now...but then...I was 14, I was horny as hell and well..he sort of made my mind up for me...once I nodded that I would do what he wanted...he watched me doing it for a minute or so...then he took his cock out and stepped inside"

"Fuck!" Thomas exclaimed..."So he DID attack you?"

"NO! Thomas, I told you...he just stood there at first, with this fucking huge thing bobbing about an inch from my face while I was fingering myself"

Thomas looked at her quizzically.

"So, he didn't touch you in any way"

Emily shook her head.

"I didn't say that. I said he didn't attack me. Remember, I was just learning about sex in those days. There was this reasonably attractive thirty something, guy, waving an impressive erection in my face, while I was finger deep in my own pussy. I was more than ready for experiments once I got over the initial shock. I remember thinking this was the one thing Katie definitely hadn't done before me...so I reached up and took his hard on in my hand"

Thomas gasped again.

"Mon Dieu Emily...did you...sucer....?"

Emily smirked at his half shocked, half aroused expression and the definite twitch his cock gave.

"What do you think Tommo...? Where do you think I got my skills from...of course I sucked him...it was fucking divine actually...having one I could learn on?"

"But this was just one time, yeah?...When you were just a kid...how is that even possible...?" he gaped.

"I never said it was a one time thing Thomas...once he'd taught me to suck him properly, you know, without scraping him with my teeth and stuff, he lifted me up till I was half on on the window sill and used his fingers and tongue to get me off, I would have done just about anything for him after that. I met him, oh…. five more times afterwards? He never actually fucked me properly, never took my virginity, although I would have let him in a heartbeat if he'd asked. He just taught me about pleasing a stiff cock...and then licked me till I came. I spent that summer learning I actually liked going down on guys. If it hadn't been for Miss N Campbell, maybe I might have ended up 100% straight!...or at least mostly a cock cruncher. I still don't like stubble, hairy chests or beery breath....but I do love a nice erection!"

Thomas laughed again, but there was true amazement in his eyes. Emily never ceased to surprise him.

“So he never fucked you Emily...but did do anything else with him?” he said

Emily stroked his erection again, noting another bead of fluid appear at the top. She took the time to lean over and lick it off before speaking again.

“Actually yes...and this is something I have never told anyone about, even Katie...fuck even Naomi?”

His eyes stayed wide as she considered how to tell him.

“The man...his name was Neil...had a wife. But not just any old wife. Her name was Pina? She was Thai, I think...you know, one of those mail order brides everyone laughs about?”

Thomas nodded.

“Just when I was getting a bit bored...you know how it is when you’re 14, everything once, but things get samey...even massive, spurting cocks?”

Thomas's incredulous gape made Emily laugh out loud.

“Well, it turned out that not only was this Pina drop dead gorgeous...all olive skin and tiny tits. Like a little china doll? But she was also into girls. Well into girls, I think. He’d basically bought her over to the UK on the promise of a new life over here...you know, nice three bed semi, endless shopping and all she had to do was put out for him on Saturday night? Well, apparently he came home from work early one day and found little Pina laying on their bed naked with another Thai girl sitting on her face? Friend of hers from near her home town. Another mail order bride, but as bi as Pina. Instead of throwing the other girl out, Neil made them fuck each other, then let him have them both?”

Thomas swallowed again. This was getting more and more surreal.

“So...how did you get involved” he asked.

“Well, I sort of told this guy that it all had to stop soon. Katie was getting suspicious and it was around then that me and her were going at it most nights. Once this guy Neil had demonstrated how much fun a tongue was, I just had to try it out on Katie. Talk about keen...she wanted it every night, even when I said I would only do her if she did me too. Turns out Katie was quite the cunning linguist herself...even if she does pretend now to be Miss Straight. So 69 replaced our usual fingering sessions after our baths and to be honest, even at 14, doing it with her, then him again next day was knackering?”

They shared a chuckle at that.

“Anyway….” Emily drawled “short version. Neil persuaded me to have one last go with him, but with Pina too. Fuck me...I nearly died of pleasure. Just as well it was just the once….or thats what I thought then. That stuff they go on about with Thai girls not liking sex much...fucking rubbish. Once she got over the fact that I was 14, he had trouble getting her off me. Licked me until I screamed again and again. In the end Neil was so turned on he didn’t get to fuck either of us. He just waited until I was lying on my back, exhausted from her licking and slid that monster into my mouth. Bastard nearly drowned me…?”

She paused and regarded Thomas’s throbbing erection.

"But that little story seems to have proper woken little Thomas up...I think I need to demonstrate my skills with a this hard cock again, don't you?. I learned to love cock and swallow cum back then when I was a kid, but you....you're virtually an obsession now"

Emily ducked her head and quickly enveloped his pulsing cock in her warm and willing mouth. She might have learned her skills back in a park with a stranger, but the African boy was definitely the beneficiary. After only a few short moments, he filled her mouth with hot sperm once again, clutching her head tightly and relishing her satisfied moans.

Afterwards, she filled him in on the filthy details of other encounters. It seemed she'd spent half that summer with a cock in her mouth or the man’s wife's tongue inside her. Like she said, the guy never actually fucked her, but he encouraged her to fully explore her gay fantasies with him. Once he knew she was a twin too, he excited her even more by asking how she would feel about sharing his big cock with her sister. They never actually did, mainly because Emily wanted to keep her dirty secret to herself, but it entertained her that he would want that. More than once, on evenings where she and Katie explored each other in their locked bedroom, she was tempted to tell her twin about those hetero and bi adventures, but she didn't. She contented herself by imagining the man behind Katie, thrusting into her willing body while her sister licked her. Katie never knew why those Emily orgasms were so spectacular...

But Emily did...


End file.
